Marching Days
by Phthalix
Summary: (AU; 1827) "This one time, in marching band..." Marching band stories are some of the best. But not when there's one that's all about you. And believe it when I say Tsuna couldn't agree more.


**Marching Days**

_A warning to all: Characters are OOC (it's an AU), Hibari trying to flirt (in the scary way that he does everything else), and another embarrassing marching band story in the making. _

…

The crowd cheers as the opposing team scores a touchdown. People jump to their feet, the bleachers visibly vibrating as hundreds of feet stomp. The wind blows again and he shivers violently, even more so when he spots the snow beginning to pepper the field. Tsuna yawns, eyes scrunching up against the stadium's lights. The spectators surrounding him jeer loudly when the brilliant orange of the scoreboard changes, the numbers flipping to higher ones. He stopped caring after the first five minutes. They're getting slaughtered.

But of course, it's been an all out brawl. The score keeps wavering and flags are getting thrown by the dozen.

Tsuna shudders as he moves his hands to a different position, fingers curling in an attempt to regain feeling. The newly exposed metal chills his skin a couple of degrees. His fingers flutter over the keys, and he cringes when they audibly stick, the popping sound just adding to the cacophony of noise. Another spasm racks his body and goosebumps rise on his arms, covering the flesh.

Down below on the field, he watches as the football is thrown to Ryohei Sasagawa. He makes it a few yards downfield before his legs are swept out from under him by a flash of green and he vanishes beneath the swarm of players. A whistle is blown and more yells sound, the noise obnoxious and deafening.

He's so glad he's in the marching band. Ryohei's out there working his ass off for the greater good and all Tsuna has to do is play his instrument when they score and for half time. In all honesty, Ryohei is better at boxing, but ever since the football team's head coach recruited him, he's been the star player. Ryohei had told him it was a good way to boost his stamina, then extremely asked him to join the Boxing Club.

Tsuna politely declined. Again.

Something brushes over the back of his neck. He jolts, his flute launching off of his lap and clanking down by his feet. He snatches it up like it was food off the ground that could pass the Five Second Rule. He rolls the keys under his fingers to see if any were bent from the impact. The B-flat key is a little deformed at the edge, but it's always been like that. The foot joint got some dirt on it, though. He tilts his head, turning the decision over in his mind. To clean or not to clean? The director would seriously–

Large hands fall onto his shoulders and he jumps again, clutching his flute. "So jumpy, Tsunayoshi?" comes the silky voice from behind. It stirs the hairs at the base of his neck, sending a jolt of ice down his spine.

"H-Hibari!" he shouts, whipping around with enough force to crack his back. The teen smirks as Tsuna's eyes narrow. "Don't scare me like that! I'll h-hit you with my flute next time!" He waves the instrument in question around to prove his point, despite his shaky threat.

Joy. Kyouya Hibari is sitting right behind him. The senior plays the flute for the marching band and concert band. Something that Tsuna does as well. He can't stand the guy. Always showing off with those really hard songs he plays when there's free time to practice in band. He can't stand his _holier-than-thou _personality, how he looks at everyone as though they're gum on the bottom of his shoe. He can't stand how _every single girl _in the whole school drools when he walks by.

Like Kyoko.

Tsuna's crush.

The cute girl almost dropped her clarinet when Kyouya acknowledged her when she said hello. Tsuna could never do that. When he talked to Kyoko, it was usually _him _that would drop an instrument.

One week later, the two seemed to get closer and closer and then they'd be in class, jabbering and laughing on about whatever it is they talked about. Tsuna tried to listed in once or twice, but they'd get all quiet when they would see him. Kyouya would glare until he chickened out and stumbled back to his seat.

Simply put, Tsunayoshi Sawada is jealous.

Each time he saw the two talking and he'd see Kyoko blush and smile her consent to his previous comment, it only added to the fire. A few weeks ago, the tenth grader had had enough. _"You're so full of it," _he had said in his momentary bout of fury and stupid bravery. _"Leave Kyoko alone." _And what did Kyouya do?

"_Sure. If you want my attention that badly." _His grin spoke of torture and perhaps death. Tsuna's knees were literally shaking by the end of class.

And true to his word, he left Kyoko alone. But now he's always around Tsuna, malicious grin hung on his face, not even really saying anything. It was the way the atmosphere floated around him when he shot Tsuna a momentary side glance or smirked, chilling him down to his bones. He would sit next to Tsuna during class, not minding even if it was the very back row. Kyouya said it was nice to be away from the bad flute herbivores for once.

And somewhere along the way, Tsuna may have slightly kinda _totally_ developed a crush on him. Maybe. He's still holding that dying flame for Kyoko. But he can't deny that Kyouya Hibari could seriously be a model or something like that. Like now, for instance, when those icy eyes seem like they're scorching his own soul and his smooth smirk could kill. Tar colored hair that has escaped the confines of his hat wavers with the breeze.

Tsuna doesn't like how he is seriously good looking.

A year ago, he was scared something fierce of Kyouya. Two weeks ago, he hated how Kyouya had the innocent Kyoko under his charms. Now though, his thoughts would float out of his grasp. He dislikes a lot of things about Kyouya, but the things he likes about him overrules them greatly. Tsuna likes how he can be really overprotective, whether it be Namimori High or his own flute. He likes how he can actually be a really decent person, but it's rarely shown. And when it's shown, it's in the oddest of ways. Like when he'd smack the back of Hayato's head when the drummer played a rhythm wrong, then proceed to grab the other's drumsticks and play it perfectly. Like how he punched some other senior for slapping his girlfriend during lunch, even if he didn't know either of them and got a week's worth of suspension (Plus another week because he showed up to school anyways). Like how he even beat up some of the people that would always bully Tsuna…

He likes how the senior sounds when he talks, voice deep and full and silky. He likes Kyouya's dark, composed, devil-may-care appearance more than he can't stand it. And he _really_ likes his eyes. A stormy mix of gray and blue, slanted and glaring at all who oppose him. They speak of a hard, complicated life that no one will every truly know. They whisper little snippets of emotions that will never grace his features. They reel Tsuna in with their mysterious, dangerous glint.

_What is wrong with me?_ Tsuna shakes his head, feeling his own hat slump off center of his head. He's Kyouya Hibari! A senior with serious anger issues! And Tsuna? Just a lowly sophomore with no friends, no brains, no looks, no _life._ Tsuna spends his nights playing video games or reading whatever he can scavenge in the house. Hayato and Takeshi come over every now and then, but that's no news. They're only there to keep him company.

Kyouya, too, must do _something_ outside of school, but no one can ever find out. When Kyouya leaves the school, he goes missing until the homeroom bell rings the next day. No one knows where he goes. Hayato says he's secretly an assassin, always out picking off his latest target. Takeshi says he's gone off to help out the citizens of the town. Tsuna thinks he's always tangled up in life. He's probably one of those really popular people who are always out and about, just doing whatever they please, whenever they want… Each student asked will always answer differently.

Tsuna gnaws on his lip. He doesn't know what to think anymore. Kyouya certainly has his bad and good, with a lot of mystery to leave people guessing and coming back for more.

Kyouya grins maliciously. "Right. Like how you won't trip on the field?"

"A-Ah!" Tsuna's face flares again. So he wasn't the most perfect person when it came to multitasking. But he was the best flute player here. Well, besides Kyouya. He'd be first chair in concert band if it weren't for him. "Me and my tripping p-problems are none of your concern!" He turns back around, shivering when the wind picks up again. It slaps his face, leaving his cheeks stinging and eyes watering. A few flakes of snow flutter down onto his legs, shining like stars against the black fabric.

The other doesn't give up that easily, though. "As your section leader, I believe it is." The breeze from the words skirts over the shell of his ear.

He whirls back again, pointing his flute accusingly at the older. "Shut up!" he yells in a bout of courage and embarrassment.

Kyouya huffs, rolling his eyes, looking the slightest bit irritated. "I don't take orders from anyone, especially _you_, herbivore."

Tsuna puts on a too wide grin. "_Please _leave me a-alone?" he pleads, clasping his hands around his flute like he's about to pray. If Kyouya keeps talking to him, Tsuna would only make a fool of himself. He doesn't want to embarrass himself anymore than he's already destined to. And he doesn't want his face to catch on fire either… He's never had a blush this bad.

"Nah." He crosses his legs at the ankles, throwing them up to the ledge of metal just behind the younger. He taps the tips of his shoes into Tsuna's back, inventing a rhythm up on the spot. "I don't want to be bored."

"Go talk to Mukuro!" Mukuro is the clarinet's section leader and also his rival. The two fight over everything, even going as far as to throwing music stands at one another or trying to lock the other in the tuba locker for the day. Kyouya would not tolerate anyone who brings him up.

"Oh? That pineapple bastard?" He juts his chin in the direction of the clarinet section. They're sitting up front, closest to the field, yelling at the Namimori team. Most of the flute section would be up there too, seeing as they always get split up and scatter within the other groups. For this game, Tsuna chose a seat right beside the aisle, in the direct middle of the bleachers. Too bad he wasn't up against the brick wall at the top. Maybe if he was, this probably wouldn't be happening right now. "I'll stick with my own kind, thank you," Kyouya says.

"C-Could you stick with your own kind somewhere else?"

"Sure." _Thank God. _"Hey. Dokuro." _No. No way. _

The girl to the left of Tsuna stiffens, robotically twisting to face her section leader. A small blush covers her face. "Y-Yes?" Her voice is barely audible over the roar of the crowd as their opponents score once more. A few members of the band throw insults down at the field.

"Switch me spots," he commands. His gorgeous – Tsuna looks down at the ground at the idea, gnawing on his lower lip – eyes narrow at the girl.

"B-But I-" She glances at Tsuna, who's frantically shaking his head, to the glaring Kyouya and back again, hugging her flute closer to her chest. The one visible eye seems to gloss over with tears from the pressured atmosphere that the two are exerting.

"Now or I'll bite you to death."

The soft weight next to Tsuna is removed as Chrome gets up. "Tsuna…" she murmurs, her eye large and apologetic. No one wants to sit next to Kyouya Hibari. It's suicide. He actually beats people up for annoying him. Chrome hasn't even moved to Kyouya's seat before her hands are cradling two flutes and he is glaring down at her expectantly. She clambers up onto the bleachers behind him as Hibari sits down alongside Tsuna. Almost immediately, the people to the left of him back off at least three feet.

"Well, Tsunayoshi? Somewhere else, right?" His voice is smug.

Tsuna doesn't know what to think.

"What the hell…"

"Don't be so depressed, herbivore." The older shifts a bit toward him, his face indifferent and his eyes flashing. A handful of the members around them take notice. Their curious gazes allow a fire to spark on Tsuna's cheeks, amplified by the color already there from the chill. "You have me now."

He juts out his lower lip. "I don't want you," he pouts. Color flames, licking at the tips of his ears from the statement.

Kyouya twists back to face the field. His eyes close and for a fleeting moment of hope, Tsuna thinks the teen fell asleep, but it's out the door the second his lips part again. His reply is simple, like it explains everything. "You will." He says it like a fact, not a prediction.

"_What's that supposed to mean?!_" he cries, face glowing while he scowls at the other.

"It means I always get my way," he replies and Tsuna can see a glimpse of gleaming teeth under his smirk. _Smug, sexy bastard! _he thinks and knows that it's totally true.

Tsuna growls under his breath, watching as the puff of air smashes into the person in front of him. "L-Leave me alone!"

He slides closer to Tsuna, still facing forward. "I think not, herbivore."

He raises his flute in defense. "I'm serious, Hibari."

"So am I," the other says. He gives Tsuna an _are-you-serious _look when he pokes the instrument forwards. Kyouya doesn't move.

"Argh!"

"What's with that expression?" the other asks, reaching towards him to point out the fact.

Tsuna barely avoids the hand. It passes right by his cheek and Kyouya gives him a look. It feels as though he wants to say something but decides otherwise. Tsuna feels satisfaction ruffle through him as the pale appendage drops away, but a sort of loneliness creeps along the edges. His gut twists a little from inside of him. He tears his gaze away. "It's my annoyed expression," he explains. "Go s-sit with the drumline if you want attention that badly."

"Don't insult me." At long last, he goes silent, as thought he's been talking too much for one night. Perhaps he won't talk for the rest of the game.

Once again, their opponents score, leading the score by fourteen. If Namimori doesn't catch up soon, that'd be it for them. A trumpet sounds behind Tsuna, the familiar tune of _charge! _being hurled into the air. "Charge…" he murmurs halfheartedly, purely out of habit from going to so many football games. He doesn't have much faith in his team, not today at least. Usually, they're able to hold up on their own.

Kyouya seems to notice his disinterest. He leans over in Tsuna's direction, arms crossed and looking as casual as one could in a band uniform. "How about this, herbivore?"

"W-What _now_?"

"If Namimori wins this game, Iget to do whatever I have in store for you." The offer is accompanied with a predatory half-smile that sends Tsuna into a inward swoon.

_What do _you_ want with me? _He brings a finger up to his lips, opening his mouth to nibble on the fingernail. "And if w-we loose?" he hesitantly asks. It's not like there's anything else to do right now, except for watching the plays being executed down on the field.

The senior smirks. "I leave you alone for all the other games."

"S-Sure… I guess…" Silence settles between the two, festering and growing like an infection. Around them, the stadium remains lively. People cheer from the other side of the field. On their side, curses slew from a particular drummer, countered with a yell of _Now, now! _from behind Tsuna. The direction of the insults curves but the other simply laughs it off. The director stands up from the front row, yelling at Hayato for his language and how he should be respectful to the other team.

"_I cheer for my own team, no matter how shitty they are!" _he shouts back, drawing laughs of agreement from the band. Tsuna silently agrees. Namimori may not be much of a football crazed town, but all of the citizens support them.

The wind picks up once more, flinging his hair around in the torrent. It chills him to the marrow of his bones. He can feel it bite into his skin, despite his extra layers of clothing. He vaguely wonders how cold it actually is while he watches his breath fly away in misty puffs. Right about now, he'd snuggle into Chrome for warmth. She wouldn't mind, but only because she would be shivering with the cold as well. Tsuna's eyes slide over the stoic senior next to him. No matter how desperate he is to get warmer, he would not snuggle with Kyouya Hibari. Especially not with an embarrassing crush.

Kyouya's voice is surprisingly clear when he speaks. It isn't muddled like everything else. "In the meantime, I'd like to do something," he purrs. Tsuna can just imagine the look on his face.

"Don't wanna know," Tsuna moans, sick of getting all flustered because of Kyouya Hibari, but inwardly loving the attention. Even if it is really weird.

"I'm sure you do." _Do-Does he know?! _He had thought that his crush wasn't painfully obvious…

And with that, a chilled hand grabs Tsuna's chin, forcing it to turn. Hibari leans in and the only thing Tsuna can do is look at him like he turned into Mukuro. There's some serious howling coming from behind them, mostly the brass section and some of the other flutes, and it only get worse as Takeshi starts blasting some slew of notes from a romance song and Hayato screeches, chucking his drumsticks across the stands to his source of aggravation. A few others join in with Takeshi even though the noises are fading to Tsuna. All he can concentrate on is the chapped lips on his and how this is _the Kyouya Hibari _he's kissing. _Kissing! _

He almost screams as an _extremely _cold hand lands on the back of his neck, trapping him against the other. It's the difference in temperature that stirs him back to reality. Without thinking, he makes to jab the senior in the stomach with his instrument, but Kyouya easily blocks it, then rips it out of Tsuna's hands. It's tossed – whether or not it was accidental still remains a question – to Takeshi. Weaponless, Tsuna continues to feebly struggle and Kyouya's arms quickly wrap around him to prevent escape. What's with this guy? Can't he get the message? He… He still likes Kyoko!

…Right?

Confusion.

Kyouya's weight is beginning to lean into his frame, slowly pushing him back onto the plank of metal they're sitting on. Tsuna blinks his eyes open – when had they _closed?_ – and catches sight of the band standing and playing their team's victory song as Namimori finally scores.

Kyouya begins to inch down, mouth ghosting over his neck. Tsuna's hands, not of their own accord, of course,because he's somewhat stillagainst this, knock off the other's hat and his fingers plunge into messy black strands. "Eah!" he gasps, feeling surprisingly sharp teeth dig into the skin right above his uniform's collar. He swears he can feel his skin break from the force.

He lingers there for a moment, then Tsuna pulls Kyouya back up to his face, pressing their lips together again briefly before the other retreats. In a flash, he pulls Tsuna up off the metal and into his lap. "Glad I stayed?" Kyouya murmurs into Tsuna's ear.

"Y-Yeah," he whispers, shamefully burying his face into Kyouya's shoulder. Around them, some students whistle and clap, only adding to the embarrassment that's threatening to overtake him.

"Still want me to go back to the drumline?" The tone rumbles against Tsuna's body like a cat's satisfied purr.

He thinks this over. If Kyouya started it, that means it'd be okay to continue…? He doesn't get this. He's not the smartest person, especially when it comes to this guy. "…I d-don't want to cause harm to those poor people if th-they started to annoy you." Tsuna says, hoping he had chosen the right words. His arms slide around Kyouya's neck, fingers fiddling with the short, black strands of hair that rest at the base of his neck. The repetitive action warms his numb fingers back to life.

"I'm sure Mukuro would still enjoy my company," he says, raising an eyebrow as if to dare Tsuna to agree to this statement.

"I'm sure he'd try to m-molest you." _Or kill you… Whatever is more convenient for him._

"Anything else?"

Tsuna has his chance to just leave. Now's the time. He could get up and go, deny everything that just happened. Or… He could face the truth and admit Kyoko is no longer such an important factor in his life. Not anymore, at least. He could admit Kyouya Hibari is officially the newest center of his thoughts. He could admit that an annoying Kyouya was the best the could have ever happened to him. That today was turning out to be the best day of his life.

Tsuna looks away, eyes downcast. "…Do it again?"

"Gladly."

…

Tsuna stands outside of the bus, two flutes in hand, as he waits to get on. Kyouya stands next to him, arm loosely wrapped around his waist like they've been going out for some time now. He glares at anybody who dares look at them weirdly. _Talk about possessive…_Tsuna thinks, despite the thankful blush smeared on his cheeks. Selfishness is something that he rarely comes across.

"Namimori won," Kyouya murmurs in his ear. "…We're going on a date next Friday."

"N-Next Friday? Don't we have practice after school that day?"

"These herbivores annoy me," he growls. "They can deal with our absence for a day."

Tsuna's eyes close, eyebrows furrowed and his lips slightly down turned. _You never will truly change, huh?_

He feels the arm around him tighten as they come closer and closer to the bus, where the director is standing, checking off names as members board the bus.

The director quickly glances over the flutist just as he's getting on. His eyes zero in on something. "Tsuna!" he shouts, loud enough for everyone to hear, on the bus or not. The brunet in question freezes, going as stiff as a pole. "That mark there clashes with your uniform!"

"W-W-What are you t-talking about?!" he yells, hand flying up to cover his neck anyways.

The ensuing laughter had already drowned out his response.

…

**AN: Don't ask. This was seriously fun to write. Uh…I had planned for Hibari to be Mukuro instead, but I have a lot of trouble writing his character so… Yeah. I know that this story won't be everyone's cup of tea, but we're all entitled to an opinion. Hope you liked it anyways!**


End file.
